


Color

by cyren2132



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Expectations, Friendship, Gen, Hoth, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyren2132/pseuds/cyren2132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's happy to be traveling the galaxy and fighting with the rebellion, but there's still something missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2006 and accidentally published nowhere except the LJ prompt community it was written for.

Luke looked out at the blinding whiteness of Hoth. It was disappointing. A planet of ice and snow was interesting - a stark contrast to his desert homeworld, but he had selfishly been hoping the rebellion would take him places with more color.

 He had of course joined up to fight the Empire, not sightsee, but he couldn’t help his feelings. From the beige sands of Tatooine to the blackness of space, the gray concrete of the Yavin base and now the white ice planet Hoth...it was all so...dead. There was no life in those colors.

 Yavin IV was supposedly a planet full of lush plant-life and ancient ruins, but Luke hadn't made it past the rebel base. All the planets they'd been to between there and Hoth had been full of towns and cities and still didn't offer that sense of color that he craved.

 He wanted to see more. He wanted to see green, blue and red. He-

 "Hey, kid, you awake over there?"

 Luke looked at his crackling comlink and then across the way to Han.

 "Yeah, Han. I was just thinking."

 "Well, could you save your thinking for a tropical planet full of booze and scantily clad women?" Han said. "I'm freezing, and it's time to go."

 "Sirs," a young man said over the comm, "The General would like me to remind you to immediately report anything you find."

 "Anything?"

 "Within reason, Captain Solo." Luke couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Han calling in every snowflake that fell around them.

 "Come on, Luke, let's get outta here," Han called. "I'm sure there's an ice cube out there with your name on it."

 "You got it," Luke said as he followed Han into the wintery world.

 Maybe the things he'd seen recently hadn't been that colorful but they had pulled him closer to his friends, and he wouldn't change that for anything. As they made their way into the snow, Luke kept his eyes on his friend's parka. It was blue, and that was enough for now.


End file.
